DON'T LEAVE ME
by momokawaii
Summary: DARAGON COUPLE/Kwon ji young pemilik tubuhku.kwon ji young yang menyewaku untuk riset anatomi fisiologi manusia...kwon ji young yang membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada namja titisan malaikat di dunia ini./ noona-mu yang akan menjagamu, satu satunya keluargamu masih hidup, ahjussi mohon...jangan berfikir kau adalah manusia paling menderita di dunia ini/end
1. Chapter 1

Author : momo_kawaii

Judul : DON'T LEAVE

Kategori : romance, nc 17, yadong, oneshoot

Cast :

- sandara park

- kwon ji young aka GD

- park sang hyun (thunder mblaq)

momo kawaii kembali dengan FF NC selanjutnyaaa hehe  
makacii bgt buat readers yg kasih masukan ke FF-ku sebelumnya,seneng deh di kritik dan puji gitu :D  
dan maaf yaa...aku belum bisa menggambarkan NC yang kalian inginkan dgn baik #pundung  
bisa kontak saya di twitter #tenang aja ane polbek deh^^  
pesbuk juga ^^  
skali lagi maaf klo critanya bnyk kekurangan (typo,alur,dsb)  
dan tolong bayangkan wajah Jiyoung yg kumaksud saat MV BABY GOOD NIGHT .  
happy reading~~

Sandara pov

_"noona...tolong aku...tolong...aku sendirian...aku takut noona...sungguh"_

Mataku terbuka paksa,dan kurasakan syaraf di otakku sedikit ngilu. Sungguh keterlaluan,aku bermimpi yang sama dalam 5 hari ini. Sebuah suara namja yang tak kuketahui siapa pemiliknya, jujur aku sedikit takut meski ku suggestikan diriku bahwa itu hanya bunga tidur,tak lebih!

Gyutt! Mwo? Kurasakan dadaku di tekan oleh sesuatu. Ah, aku baru sadar...ini bukan kamarku

"ji young~shii, ireona..." kepala jiyoung terbenam di dadaku yang hanya memakai bra saja. Dia kwon ji young...mahasiswa kedokteran yang tampan dan jenius. Apa yang kulakukan disini? Entahlah,tanya saja pada jiyoung.

"...masih ngantuk tau..." jiyoung bergumam tanpa menggerakan sedikit pun posisinya yang sangat enak ini,apa dia tidak tau berat kepalanya bisa membuat dadaku mengempis? :D

Kuputar otakku untuk membuat si calon dokter ini bangkit dari kematian eh tidurnya. Kupandangi wajah polosnya yang sedang tidur ini,kutelusuri dengan telunjukku mengitari dahinya dan turun ke hidung. Sangat lembut seperti kapas,sangat hangat udara yang ia hembuskan dari hidungnya,segera telunjukku turun ke bibirnya yang tipis seperti pisau,aku ingat betapa mempesonya saat bibir ini melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman padaku. Kwon ji young pemilik tubuhku...kwon ji young yang menyewaku untuk riset anatomi fisiologi manusia...kwon ji young yang membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada namja titisan malaikat di dunia ini...

"dara~aa..." lamunanku buyar saat bibirnya bergerak memanggilku-tanpa membuka matanya-

"wae?katanya masih ngantuk..." aku tersenyum kecil melihat dia merenggangkan tangannya yang kaku

"jam berapa ini?hari apa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk lehernya. Ckckck...

Kulirik jam dinding bergambar tengkorak menunjukkan pukul 06.45 am

"06.45 pagi,hari Rabu" kataku singkat. Sejurus kemudian dia bangun dengan sangat panik, mengucek matanya paksa dan berlari tergopoh gopoh ke kamar mandi. Ha...dia terlambat

Dan satu lagi,dia adalah pelupa ulung...

"DARA! TOLONG AMBILKAN MOUTHWASH DI LACI!ah,GEL RAMBUT JUGA..."

Aku selalu tau 2 benda itu yang selalu dia rindukan di kamar mandi.

"ini dr. Kwon.." kubuka saja pintu kamar mandi dan melihat belakang tubuh jiyoung yang naked dan basah oleh air sabun

"ya! Kenapa dibuka selebar itu?!" dia menjerit malu melihatku di ambang pintu dengan senyuman evil. Lihatlah,dia menutup 'adiknya' dengan rapat :D

"wae?tadi malam aku juga sudah lihat semua,kenapa kau malu begitu dokter?" aku terkikik melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Aku masuk dan mendekati jiyoung yang mundur terus hingga punggungnya terdesak di dinding. Gotcha!

"sandara park! Kuperingatkan kau...mmhh" bibirnya yang basah itu kukulum lembut, menghisap tiap inci bagian bibirnya dan ada sedikit rasa sabun disela kecupan panasku. Aku tak peduli dengan shower yang masih menyala membasahi tubuhku yang baru saja menggantinya dengan kaos baru. Jiyoung masih diam tanpa membalas ciumanku,mungkin dia kaget. Kulingkarkan tanganku dilehernya yang licin karena sabun. Perlahan kurasakan gerakan tangan jiyoung menuju pinggangku dan melingkar disana. Wajah jiyoung mendorongku dan dia mulai mengambil alih ciumanku,menjilat bibirku dan menggigit kecil bibir atasku,ini bukan french kiss...ini lebih lembut dan membuat dadaku berdebar dengan sentuhan permukaan bibir jiyoung yang seakan menyengatku

"nnhh...mmhh...ahh..." desahan bodoh itu keluar dari bibirku,aneh...ini bukanlah ciuman panas yang biasanya membuatku bernafsu. Tapi sungguh,bibir ji young sangat memabukkan... (mau donk dicium GD waaa)

"mianhae..." jiyoung tiba-tiba berhenti. Hei! Kenapa dia?kupikir akan ada bath sex L #tobat unn,ckck

"jangan diteruskan yaa...nanti aku tak bisa masuk kuliah karena menginginkamu!"

Astaga...kukira kenapa! "ne,cepatlah mandi dan kumasakkan pasta untukmu" ku cubit hidungnya gemas

"Hn," dia mengangguk. Kuletakkan jimatnya di westafel dan keluar untuk menyiapkan breakfast untuk namja yang kusayangi...atau mungkin kucintai...intinya,dia sangat berharga di banding nyawaku sekalipun.

Author pov

Disebuah bangsal rumah sakit.

"jinjja?! Kau yakin dia yeoja itu?!" seorang pria paruh baya sedang menerima telefon dari seseorang dan dia bergumam bahagia,bersyukur pada tuhan.

"ne, aku yakin itu yeoja yang anda cari. Aku tak yakin dia benar-benar pelacur,jadi anda tak perlu cemas jung~shii"

Gurat lega terpancar di wajahnya yang matang. Dia bahagia,yeoja yang ia harapkan masih hidup dan sehat.

"kanshamnida detektif kim,akan kukirim bayaranmu segera" tutt! Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku jas. Matanya beralih memandang seorang pasien yang duduk bersandar di tembok dan mata crimson'nya menatap kosong ke vas bunga yang tak ada bunga indah disana.

"kau akan bahagia...segera...ada noona-mu yang akan menjagamu, satu satunya keluargamu masih hidup, ahjussi mohon...jangan berfikir kau adalah manusia paling menderita di dunia ini... semua orang di dunia ini tak pernah dilahirkan untuk sendirian..." Tuan jung menatap sedih pada namja remaja di depannya,bocah yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut semua keluarga besarnya. Tuan jung tau,ini adalah tekanan terbesar yang di dapat seorang namja remaja dari Tuhan.

Sebuah cairan bening meluncur di pipi porselin namja itu,dia tak tau harus bahagia atau marah...

Sandara melangkahkan kakinya di halaman kampus Jiyoung yang besar dan sangat bersih,yah maklum karena kawasan fakultas kedokteran.

_Niga sarang haneun naneun sorry i'm bad boy_

Ringtone ponsel bad boy membuat sandara merogoh tas selempangnya dan mencari ponsel LG lollipopnya.

Tertera nama Jiyoung, Sandara tersenyum dan menekan tombol hijau

"yeobseo?"

"eodiya? Kau tersesat lagi?"

"aniyo~aku masih dirumah" ucap sandara bohong

"mwo? Tsk,kojimal..."

Brukk! Seseorang memeluk Sandara dari belakang,dengan cepat Sandara mengenali aroma tubuh namja yang lancang memeluknya.

" hei,berani sekali kau berbohong pada dokter?" mulut Jiyoung sudah mengerucut #duhh,gemes bgt klo GD lagi manyun-reader:ish,author ganggu aja(_ _") jlebb

"terserah padaku kan?wee" Sandara mencubit pinggang Jiyoung dan kabur sebelum namja itu membalasnya,dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala film india #ditabokGD

(di skip aja yah kejar-kejarannya)

Di kantin, dua sejoli ini sedang menikmati bekal buatan Sandara yang paling enak di dunia #lebay

"mashitta!" jiyoung melahap telur gulung hingga mulutnya penuh dan membuat pipinya menggembung. Sandara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin

"kau seperti tak pernah makan bekal saja..." cela sandara

Jiyoung tersenyum "aku memang tak pernah dibuatkan bekal,ibuku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,yah..aku cukup mengerti dia sibuk"

Sandara melihat wajah sendu muncul pada Jiyoung, meski dia tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dan harta tapi tetap saja dia kesepian. Setidaknya Jiyoung lebih beruntung di banding dirinya,ah ralat –jiyoung jauh lebih beruntung-

"ah,kau tak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu!" ucap jiyoung dan membuat Sandara kelabakan

"a-aku...aku..." mendadak lidahnya kelu,dia terpaksa menemukan potongan kisah hidupnya, hidup yang penuh dengan kegelapan jiwa,tak indah sama sekali.

Jiyoung mendadak memukul sendiri kepalanya,

"_bodoh sekali aku menanyakan hal ini!aish..bagaimana kalau dia sedih! Jiyoung paboya!"_

"gumawo Jiyoung~aa..." Jiyoung menoleh ke sandara dan mendapati bidadari itu tersenyum manis padanya,Jiyoung ikut tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sandara dengan sayang seolah dia barang antik yang berharga.

"u're welcome my lady..." Jiyoung mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Sandara. Sebuah kehangatan Sandara terima dari Jiyoung,namja yang membuatnya berhenti melacur dan membawanya bangkit dari jurang penderitaannya. Tentu saja,mana mungkin lulusan SMP bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan layak bukan?sedangkan dirinya sendirian...itu karena ia di depak oleh keluarganya sendiri,keluarga Park yang membuatnya menjadi manusia paling hina hanya karena...dia lahir sebagai yeoja... sehingga dia muak,muak di kucilkan oleh keluarga besarnya yang mayoritas namja,namja terhormat yang menginjak harga dirinya sejak kecil.

"mmm...aku ingin meneruskan yang tadi malam" Sandara menatap jiyoung dengan puppy eyes'nya

"m-mwo?w-wae?" Jiyoung gelagapan

"kau tidur cepat tau!aku hanya sempat blowjob saja dan kau tidur dengan damainya!bahkan dadaku saja tak kau sentuh!mmmhh" Jiyoung membungkam mulut Sandara dengan panik,berharap dirinya ditelan bumi saja saking malunya,ga tau sikon banget Sandara J

"sssttt!kau membuat jantungku loncat tau!" Jiyoung berbisik gelisah

Sandara menautkan alisnya sebal. Jiyoung kembali duduk setelah Sandara terlihat tak akan teriak lagi. Dia duduk menopang dagunya menatap Sandara.

"maaf ya sebelumnya,dulu kau –ehem- penghiburkan? Apa kau tak pernah hamil?" wajah jiyoung berubah serius seperti polisi yang sedang menilang

Sandara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jiyoung "kau ini dokter kan?masa tidak tau!"

"aniyo~apa kau sama sekali tak berniat menjadi ibu?"

Sandara tertawa garing da membuat Jiyoung merasa pertanyaannya sangatlah bodoh.

"aku hanya akan hamil dengan namja yang kucintai saja,itulah prinsipku"

Jiyoung terdiam,entah kenapa pernyataan Sandara begitu luar biasa membuatnya speechless.

"kau mau tau siapa namja itu?" tanya Sandara penuh selidik dan cukup membuat jantung Jiyoung berdebar kencang menunggu ucapan Sandara berikutnya. Dia memang belum begitu tau bagaimana perasaan Sandara padanya. Yang jelas Jiyoung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,dan dengan memanfaatkan uangnya yang berlimpah,dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Sandara saat itu. Hingga dia meminta Sandara untuk melepas pekerjaannya 1 minggu lalu,tentu saja dia menjamin hidup sandara sepenuhnya. Ajaibnya, sandara dengan senang hati ikut dengannya.

"...siapa...?" Jiyoung tak sabar menunggu lagi.

Tangan sandara menautkan jarinya dengan tangan Jiyoung yang lembut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jiyoung. Jiyoung menarik nafas dalam,ini sangat membuatnya sesak nafas.

"kurasa kau tau siapa dia...jadi untuk apa kau bertanya?" sandara mendongak mencari manik mata Jiyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"sandara park~shii"

Sandara merasa nama lengkapnya di sebut-sebut, mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan. Seorang pria

paruh baya sedang berdiri di depannya. Menatap dengan penuh harap.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T LEAVE ME**

**2**

**GDRAGON**

**X**

**SANDARA**

**slight daraxthunder**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sandara pov

"sandara park~shii"

Aku dan Jiyoung menoleh bersamaan,dan kulihat seorang pria tua tak kukenal memandangku sedih.

"ne...aku sandara..." kataku pelan

Syuutt! Pria itu membungkuk 90 derajat. Aku dan Jiyoung terkejut

"TOLONG! TOLONG LAH DONGSAENGMU! PARK SANG HYUN!JEBAL!"

Apa katanya?

Park Sang Hyun?

Sang hyun si bocah sialan itu?

"mianhae ahjussi...aku tak mengenalnya" mataku memanas mendengar nama sang hyun, sial! Harusnya aku sudah lupa!

Ahjussi itu menatapku dalam,dia mencoba mencari ekspresi lain di wajahku yang dingin. Jangan harap!

"keluargamu...mereka semua tewas kecelakaan pesawat..."ucapnya terbata

Seringai muncul di di bibirku,aku tertawa keras "akhirnya...akhirnya mereka lenyap..." ucapku getir. Inilah balasan Tuhan untuk keluarga kejam seperti kalian,setelah penderitaanku yang berkelanjutan karena kalian. Park Family fuck!

"bisakah...bisakah kau menerima Sang Hyun?dia...dia bisa jadi gila karena kesepian... aku tak tega,sungguh...dia membutuhkanmu..."

Author pov

Park Sang Hyun (17 th), penerus resmi Park Inc. Sedang berada di mobil M-benz silver milik Jiyoung. Dia diam membisu di jok belakang, Sandara memijat keningnya sambil melihat pemandangan luar jendela yang membosankan.

"emm,Sang hyun~aa...namaku Kwon Ji Young,kurasa kau cukup mengenal keluarga Kwon bukan? Hmm,aku sempat mendengar berita itu...aku ikut berduka" Jiyoung memulai pembicaraan.

Sanghyun masih bergeming tanpa merespon sedikitpun ucapan Jiyoung. Sandara yang melihat gelagat sanghyun dari spion mulai kesal.

"kenapa kau mencariku hah? Kau mau membunuhku?" ucap sandara dingin

Sanghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sandara,menatap dalam punggung noona'nya yang bersandar pada jok.

"tenanglah...itu tak mungkin kan?" Jiyoung mencoba menyiram api dalam diri Sandara#ha?

Sandara menghentakkan punggungnya dan kembali menatap jalanan yang ramai.

Jiyoung pov

Sudah seminggu Sanghyun tinggal dirumahku,dia menempati kamarku. Dan sandara mau membagi kamarnya untukku,yah...meskipun kami tidur bersama aku tak menyentuhnya,sejak Sanghyun dirumah ini suasana hati Sandara selalu berubah seperti bunglon. Aku tak pernah mendapati senyum indahnya,hhh... aku menyedihkan sekali kan?

Hari ini aku libur kuliah,dan sehabis kembali dari kamar Sanghyun mengambil nampan makannya. Aku sangat peduli padanya,meski aku tak tau bagaimana perasaan dia sebenarnya. Dia selalu terlihat sakit...sakit pada hatinya.

Kuputar kepalaku disepanjang sudut ruangan,tak ada sandara rasanya sepi sekali. Kucoba mencarinya di kolam renang.

"dara~aa...eodiya?"

"aku disini..." kudengar suara dara dari tepi kolam, dia sedang duduk di bibir kolam dan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke air hingga sebatas betis.

Kudekati Sandara dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Dia menatapku dan menggeser tubuhnya dekat denganku,kami saling terdiam. Memang apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya?

"hhh..." aku menghela nafas panjang hingga Sandara menoleh padaku.

"kenapa kau menghela nafasmu?ada masalah?" tanyanya

Aku terkekeh dengan pertanyaan itu "bukankah kau yang punya masalah?"

Sandara tampak terdiam dan kemudian ia kembali menatap air kolam yang nampak tenang.

"aku tak tau,bagiku semua yang kualami adalah masalah...tapi entah kenapa aku merasa inilah takdirku...tak ada kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya..." wajahnya berubah sedih dan membuatku sangat ingin memeluknya,kupikir dia wanita kuat...tapi ada kalanya aku berfikir egois jika pada kenyataannya salah.

"kemarilah" hm?aku menatap heran pada Sandara,ternyata dia memberiku isyarat untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum,dia penuh kejutan.

"hhh...nyaman sekali..." ujarku pelan saat kurasakan kulit paha Sandara dibawah kepalaku.

"mianhae... pasti akhir-akhir ini kau merasa jenuh dengan adanya aku dan Sanghyun"

Aku menggeleng cepat dan meraih tangan Sandara menuju tempat sensitifku,jantung.  
kupejamkan mataku dan mulai menghirup udara yang ada disekitar tubuh Sandara.

"dengar aku Sandara Park... kebahagiaan takkan pernah kita miliki jika kita hanya melihat kebahagiaan milik orang lain dan selalu membandingkan hidup kita dengan hidup orang lain... dan bagiku,kau adalah kebahagiaanku..."

Aku bahagia Sandara...percayalah,bahwa kau juga akan bahagia...

Kurasakan tubuh sandara bergetar pelan, tes! Butiran air yang agak panas kurasakan jatuh di kelopak mataku yang terpejam. A-apa yang terjadi?kenapa bidadariku menangis?Ya Tuhan...apa yag kulakukan?

"hei..gwenchana? kau sakit eoh?"segera aku bangun dan memegang kedua pundaknya yang semakin bergetar karena tangisannya,aku takut...dia tak pernah menunjukkan sisi ini padaku!

"kau...kau adalah malaikatku,saranghae Jiyoung~aa" lalu kurasakan hangat tubuhnya yang memelukku erat sekali. Dia mengencangkan lilitan tangannya di pinggangku dan itu tak membuatku sesak sama sekali. Kuraih dagunya yang lancip dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas,dan air mata itu kubiarkan terus mengalir. Inikah perasaan cintamu padaku?

"uljima...tak baik memproduksi air mata secara berlebihan,kau akan mengiritasi matamu dan akan bengkak besar...hhh,harusnya kau memahami bagaimana hidup menjadi istri seorang dokter tampan..." aku menggodanya sedikit agar dia -setidaknya- akan membalas mencelaku seperti biasa

Jantungku berdenyut cukup kencang melihat sebuah ukiran senyuman di wajah porselin milik Sandara, aishh! Pasti wajahku memerah sekarang.

Author pov

"ya~!aku kan sudah bilang harus lebih sederhana dari model sebelumnya!" jiyoung mengeluh panjang pada seorang SPG di sebuah toko perhiasaan pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Dia sedang mengambil pesanannya namun ada sedikit masalah karena model cincin emas bermata berlian yang khusus ia design,tentu saja untuk melamar Sandara Park J

_i'm singing my blues..._

jiyoung langsung menekan tombol hold dan menempelkannya di telinga

"yeobseo?"

"ini aku, jiyoung~aa bisakah kau belikan aku beberapa apel?"

"tentu,apalagi chagi?"

"ish...jangan seperti itu,kau ini..." #dara unni tersipu meong :-D

"hahaha,ne araseo..aku akan cepat pulang...annyeong"

Jiyoung menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum mengembang, terlihat fotonya dan Sandara sebagai wallpaper. #kemudian di edit sama wajah author –plissdehh-

cukup 2 chapter dulu ya, kuharap reviewnyaa ^^

,momo,


	3. Chapter 3

**=don't leave me=**

**daragon couple**

**rate M**

**slight: SangRa!incest**

Seminggu sudah ia di rumah ini,dan tak pernah selangkahpun keluar dari kamar Jiyoung. Dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya meski hanya berjalan keliling sudut kamar seluas 10x10 #gede ga tuh?  
. ini adalah kali pertamanya setelah sebulan lalu ia hanya bisa tinggal di RS karena depresi,harusnya dia melakukan ini sejak dulu...menjemput noona'nya...

"Sanghyun" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu. Sanghyun menoleh dan mendapati Sandara sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa segelas susu coklat ditangan kanannya.

Dia bereaksi dengan cepat,langsung jatuh terduduk di dekat jendela dan memeluk lututnya erat. Sandara membuang wajahnya,mencoba mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang,siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"kau berfikir aku bisa melindungimu setelah cacian yang kalian berikan padaku?" sandara mencoba mendekati tubuh Sanghyun meski ia tahu rasanya seperti menginjak ribuan paku ditelapak kakimu.

Sanghyun mendongak menatap sepasang mata indah Sandara yang ia rasa tak pernah berubah dari terakhir ia lihat. Mencoba menebak apa yang Sanghyun pikirkan,Sandara jongkok di depan Sanghyun dan mengamatinya. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan kusut sekali,kulit wajahnya mengering,namun masih terlihat tampan menurutnya...persis seperti melihat refleksi ayahnya...

"apa yang terjadi padamu Tuan Sanghyun?harusnya kau sedang duduk di ruangan presdir dan menikmati segala kemewahan yang ada,menghamburkan uang,berjudi,mencari wanita PSK di jalanan—"

"cukup!" ucapan mirip gumaman itu berasal dari Sanghyun,dia menyela ucapan Sandara

Kini sandara diam,dia fikir Sanghyun sudah bisu tapi dalam hati Sandara dia lega. Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Jiyoung kemarin membuatnya sadar,jika kebahagiaan tak kunjung datang maka ia akan buat kebahagiaan itu sendiri,dia tau Sanghyun belum begitu mengenalnya sebagai noona,karena semenjak Sanghyun Sekolah Dasar ia sudah berada di London,tak pernah ia bicara intens dengannya. Sandara juga yakin,Sanghyun tidak membencinya.

"noona... mianhae... appa dan umma tak pernah membencimu... sungguh! Aku tak tau harus katakan apalagi padamu...aku sudah mencoba mencarimu tapi kakek dan paman Sunji selalu menghalangiku...aku tau dosaku,appa,umma begitu banyak padamu...kami menyesal tidak lebih mempertahankanmu di rumah...kami menyayangimu..." susah payah Sanghyun berkata di tengah derai air matanya sesenggukan,sesak sekali rasanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang meyakinkan Sandara. Ya.. inilah Sanghyun,dongsaengnya yang begitu dewasa di usianya sekarang... bahkan Sandara tak mempedulikan perkataan Sanghyun,dia hanya membelai lembut rambut Sanghyun.

"ketika Tuhan mengambil sesuatu dari genggamanmu,Dia tak bermaksud untuk menghukummu, Dia hanya membuka tanganmu untuk menerima sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi...tak apa,aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua...aku juga berharap Appa dan Umma ada disini sekarang,bersama kita" senyuman hangat terlukis di bibir Sandara. Sanghyun menatap Sandara dalam,secara berangsur hatinya mulai menghangat,tak lagi dingin seperti dulu.

Entah siapa yang memulai mereka sudah berciuman lembut,saling menghisap bibir pasangan masing-masing. Sandara makin menekan kepala Sanghyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedang tangan Sanghyun mengelus leher putih sandara. Decakan bibir terdengar begitu cepat saat Sanghyun lebih memainkan bibir Sandara,ini pertama kalinya dia mencium yeoja,dan dia tak menyesal meski Sandara menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Naluri Sanghyun menuntun lidahnya untuk masuk ke bibir Sandara yang masih tertutup,dia tarik sedikit dagu Sandara dan mulai menjelajahi lidah Sandara. Seolah sengatan yang ditumbulkan dari ciuman membuat Sanghyun menginginkan lebih,dia menggendong tubuh Sandara dan membaringkannya di ranjang king size milik Jiyoung.

"nnhh...mmhh..ahhh..." sandara mendesah hebat saat Sanghyun menghisap kuat lehernya dan tentu meninggalkan kissmark. Sanghyun berhenti,entah kenapa dia ingin memandangi wajah Sandara saat ia sentuh. Sandara yang menyadari sanghyun sedang menatapnya akhirnya membalas tatapan Sanghyun dengan aneh. "sudah?" tanya sandara kikuk

"gumawo noona...terima kasih karena sekarang kau disisiku...maukah kau tinggal dirumah kita lagi?"Sanghyun tersenyum manis sekali

Jiyoung terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya,ia menengadah ke atas,mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sejak 30 menit lalu. Jiyoung mengambil apel merah di plastik belanjaannya dan menggigitnya.

Sandara pov

Akhirnya dia tertidur juga,Park Sang Hyun tumbuh dengan baik. Aku tau,akhirnya aku menyayanginya...

"Jam berapa ini?" kulihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ah pasti Jiyoung sudah pulang. Dan tadi itu saat Sanghyun menciumku kurasa dia hanya butuh belaian dariku,yahh... sudah kuduga dia akhirnya malah tertidur pulas setelah seminggu ini mungkin dia begitu lelah.

Mwo? Aku terkejjut melihat Jiyoung duduk menyandar di pintu. Matanya tertutup

Astaga...sudah berapa lama dia disini?apa dia mendengar kami tadi?

"jiyoung~aa..."kupanggil namanya,tapi dia bergeming

Aku jongkok dihadapannya dan melihat kantong belanjaannya,dia membeli apel kesukaanku dan aku telah melakukan hal bodoh padanya!

"mianhae...sungguh hanya kau...hanya kau yang kucintai...aku bersumpah" kugenggam erat tangannya,aku tak mau kehilangan Jiyoung...bagaimana pun sudah kukatakan dari awal...dia lebih berharga di banding nyawaku.

Brukk! Jiyoung menarik tanganku hingga aku jatuh menindihnya. Otteokke?  
kudongakkan kepalaku agar memastikan Jiyoung sadar,ya!matanya terbuka dengan wajahnya menghadapku. "boleh kita teruskan hal yang sebelumnya tertunda?"

Aku terdiam mencoba mencermati kata-kata Jiyoung. Belum sempat kubicara dia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku "hnn...jebal..." dia berbisik pelan hingga membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Jiyoung menjilat leherku dengan gerakan lambat dan itu sangat geli,tanganku yang terlipat didadanya tak mampu bergerak karena jarak kami sangat dekat. Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah di bahuku,ahh...dia menjilatnya

Kemudian dia berhenti,sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Mata indah Jiyoung membuatku takluk dan debaran jantungku makin tak karuan. Tangannya terulur meraih daguku,tatapan itu kemudian beralih ke bibirku. Jiyooung mengusapnya pelan dengan jempol. Tak perlu menunggu lama jiyoung menyerang bibirku dengan ciuman yang dalam dan terkesa menuntut. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke rongga bibirku

"euhh..annhh..." tubuhku memanas merasakan sentuhan mematikan jiyoung.

"jiyounghh..kitaa...hhh...ke kamarkuhh..ahnn"

Kurasakan tubuhku terangkat dan Jiyoung menggendongku sampai kamar tanpa melepas ciumannya. Dengan sekali tendangan dia menutup rapat pintu kamarku. Dia perlahan menurunkanku ke ranjang.

"hhh...mengganggu!"dia kesal melihat kaosku dan langsung melucuti bajuku hingga naked,kemudian dia juga menanggalkan semua bajunya. Tak kusangka Jiyoung sangat sexy meski tubuhnya terlihat mungil, 'milik'nya pun terlihat sempurna.

Entah kenapa aku begitu tegang melihatnya berada diatasku sedang mengocok ''milik'nya dengan tempo sedang. Ini bukan pertama kali,tapi...

"jangan melamun chagi,nanti kau bisa melewatkan bagian paling asyik" tak kusangka dia bisa menggodaku dengan evil smirk'nya. Kwon Ji Young bersiaplah!

Dia memulai dengan menciumku dan menyesap bibir atasku,tubuh kami yang bersentuhan membuatku merasa geli di selangkanganku karena 'milik' Jiyoung bergesekan dengan kulitku. Astaga,akupun sudah basah sekarang.

Kepala Jiyoung turun ke dadaku dan mulai menghisap dada kananku sementara yang kiri ia cubit bagian putingku hingga membuatku menggelinjang nikmat. Aku pun menegang saat lidahnya memainkan putingku dalam mulutnya. "ahhnn...amm..mmahhh" desahku bergairah

Setelah bermain lama di dadaku dia turun ke perutku,mengelusnya dengan lidah basah itu tangan kanannya diusapkan ke kemaluanku dan tangan kirinyameremas pantatku keras.

"aamhh..ahhh.." nafasku tercekat saat kurasakan jarinya menerobos paksa ke lubang kemaluanku. Dia menggerakkan jarinya lalu mengocoknya cepat. Aku berorgasme

"..langsunghh..langsungg sajahh chagii..."desahku kenikmatan,ah belum...ini belum inti

Jiyoung tampak bingung melihatku,segera ku angkat punggungku dan berpegangan pada paha Jiyoung #posisi jiyoung bersimpuh gitu diatas sandara# ku ambil 'milik'nya dan mengulumnya hingga sedalam kubisa,ku masuk keluarkan barang jiyoung

"ahhnnn..mmhh...nice...good,," jiyoung mendesah sambil merem melek

Crott!cairan spermanya keluar dan kutampung dimulutku,dia menatap bibirku yang dikelilingi spermanya lalu menciumku,memagutnya dengan dalam

"aahh!" suaraku melengking saat kurasakan 'milik' jiyoung sudah masuk di miss v ku tanpa aba-aba.

"sakitkah?" tanya Jiyoung cemas,aku menggeleng lemah dan kupastikan aku baik-baik saja.

Jiyoung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan dia juga menarik pinggulku berlawanan,sensasi luar biasa menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Decakan kulit kami yang beradu terdengar sexy dan menggairahkan.

"aku ..mau...keluarr" kataku saat dindingku mulai berkedut cepat

"together...ahhnnn,,,"

Croot! Crott!

Cairan kami bersatu di rahimku,dia langsung jatuh menindihku. Nafas kami tersengal meski hanya 1 ronde saja. Dia berbaring disebelahku dan melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." kata jiyoung

Jiyoung pov

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku "aku juga"

Deg! Entah kenapa aku tak mau dengar penjelasan apapun darinya tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan sanghyun tadi,aku lebih baik tidak tau. Sungguh!

"katakanlah dulu..."ujarku

Dia menatapku dalam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"aku...ingin pulang...aku ingin pulang dengan Sanghyun..."

Nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokan,apa katanya? Kumohon jangan pergi dariku selangkahpun Sandara...

"aku akhirnya bisa terlepas dari mimpi burukku,aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku juga butuh keluarga,karena hanya ada sanghyun maka aku akan bersamanya hingga ajalku nanti..." kurasakan nafas hangatnya menyentuh permukaan dadaku. Jantungku...dia pasti sedang kerja keras memompa darahku karena Sandara

Bagaimana ini?dia memberiku 2 pilihan seolah kau memilih kuburan atau rumah sakit #aduh author bhasanyaa# ,dia memang berhak atas semua ini,dan aku tak boleh egois!memang aku siapa? Suaminya? Ah..cincin itu...

"baiklah,kau boleh pulang...tapi ingatlah...kau harus bahagia..." dasar jiyoung bodoh!apa yang kau katakan huh?kau pecundang!

Dia mendongak menatapku gelisah "kau akan ikut denganku kan?"

Aku menggeleng " aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku,aku harus cepat lulus..."

"aku akan menunggumu!" pekiknya keras

Tidak Sandara... mungkin sekali setelah ini kita tak pernah bertemu...itu pasti...

"sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah aku akan pindah ke London...aku menetap disana" bibirku bergetar mengatakannya,padahal aku sempat menolak mentah-mentah ajakan dari appa untuk melanjutkan magister di London,tapi...ini bisa kugunakan

"kapan kau kembali?"wajahnya menegang dan kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca

"molla...mianhae...kita tak mungkin bersama Sandara..."

Plakk! Kurasakan pipiku memerah karena tamparan Sandara. Kupejamkan mataku menarik nafas panjang,Sandara menangis tertahan dengan tatapan benci padaku.

"berani sekali kau permainkan kebahagiaan seseorang dokter Kwon!" bentak Sandara . dia berdiri dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan,memakai seadanya dan pergi dari kamar. Aku masih terpaku di ranjang. Menyenderkan kepalaku kebelakang dan menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"mianhae..."

Sebuah kotak perhiasan di sebelah lampu tidur menemaniku hingga pagi menjelang,dan bulan selanjutnya.

Suasana sebuah RS swasta besar di tengah kota Seoul begitu ramai,pasien berdatanganmendapatkan perawatan dan adapula yang menjenguk sanak saudaranya yang terbaring di RS.

Keramaian itu tak membuat seorang dokter muda –KWON JI YOUNG- jemu,dia saat ini sedang menggendong seorang balita yeoja mungil dan berjalan berkeliling taman RS.

"Appa...aku lapar!" dia merengek sambil menarik jas putih kebanggaan sang dokter.

"eoh? Kau baru saja makan bubur tadi!ahh..kau tak takut perutmu meledak eoh?"

Si balita yang tak terima mulai menekuk wajahnya,mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"UMMAA!... APPA JAHAT...!AAAA...HUAAA" pekikan si balita membuat jiyoung ngeri.

Menangis adalah jurus andalan balita mungil berambut keriting gantung. Jiyoung memutar bola matanya ,tak peduli kau seorang yang pintar bicara pasti tangisan bayi bisa membuatnya mati kehabisan kata-kata (?)

"Aish... Jinra! Kenapa kau menangis?" seorang suster mengambil yeoja kecil bernama Jinra dari Jiyoung dan menggendongnya.

"umma...hiks...appa..." baby Jinra menunjuk Jiyoung dengan muka bete.

"Aaa...mianhae bommie~a..." jiyoung mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum polos.

Suster bommie tersenyum manis pada Jinra buah hatinya. "Appa Jiyoung benar, kau masih sakit chagi,jadi jangan makan banyak,arraseo?" ucap bommie lembut disusul anggukan kecil Jinra

Jiyoung terpesona melihat kedekatan bommie dan bayi mungil Jinra. Setidaknya dalam sepersekian detik ia lupa pada masa lalunya,dia bertekad akan membuat hari-harinya lebih berguna dengan menjadi dokter. Sebuah profesi yang ia dambakan saat kanak-kanak. Dia tentu bangga...

" ah! Umma sudah bilang kan kau harus memanggil Ahjussi-bukan Appa,memang kau mau punya Appa dua?"

Tawa jiyoung pecah mendengar ucapan bommie –teman kuliahnya di London-. Jinra memang suka sekali memanggilnya Appa karena sering bertemu Jiyoung yang menangani penyakit aritmia Jinra.

"mm,mianhanda Ahjussi" jinra membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tiga jari.

"gwenchana...aku tak keberatan koq.." jiyoung mengacak rambut Jinra gemas. Kemudian bommie menanyakan hal yang paling sulit ia jawab

"kau sudah cukup lama di Seoul,apa tak berniat menemui yeoja itu?"

Kemana lagi arah pembicaraan bommie kalau bukan Sandara...belahan jiwanya

"aku belum siap,entahlah...aku tak berani menemuinya" mata Jiyoung menerawang jauh, ada sedikit sesak di dadanya.

"kau tak boleh...tak boleh menatap masa lalumu dengan cara seperti ini...kau tak bisa pungkiri lagi Jiyoung~aa...kau mencintainya...amat mencintainya bukan?"

Jiyoung menunduk dalam,dan menatap sepatu hitamnya yang senantiasa ikut bersamanya melangkah kemanapun ia pergi,sepatu ini pula yang dengan gagahnya menuntun tangan halus Sandara kedalam dekapannya... jiyoung merasakan kebodohan di dalam dirinya,kenapa dia jadi sangat pengecut dan dengan tenangnya meninggalkan Seoul.

_I'm singing my blues..._

Jiyoung menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala-nyala memaksanya menatap dengan lekat nama pemanggil yang tertera di ponselnya...

Mulutnya menganga lebar,berulangkali mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Dia menarik tangan bommie paksa dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah bommie..

"ah! Oh my gosh! Sa-sandara?jinjja?ayo angkat pabo!" bommie kesal melihat Jiyoung yang masih asyik dengan shocknya. Dengan gemetar Jiyoung menekan tombol hold.

"yeobseo..." nafas Jiyoung tersengal,ia mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"..." tak ada suara apapun.

Jiyoung masih menunggu,ia melihat tanda signal di ponselnya, _ada sinyal koq..._

5 menit...

"hei..." panggil Jiyoung putus asa. Bommie juga ikut cemas dengan raut wajah Jiyoung. Jiyoung menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia tak tahan dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa ini hanya fatamorgana di gurun pasir?tidak,disini seoul kota indah yang memiliki pemandangan yang luar biasa. Mimpikah ini? Tapi dia merasa semua yang ia lihat adalah realistis. Jangan-jangan dia gila...skizopren bahkan bisa terjadi pada anak-anak. Siapapun tolonglah Jiyoung...

Bruk! Jiyoung jatuh terduduk di rumput,sambungan terputus! Dirinya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"kajima...jebal kajima dara~aa...saranghae..." jiyoung memegang dadanya erat,saat ini bernafaspun sulit baginya.

"Annyeong dokter Kwon,ada seorang bayi yang harus kau jaga..."

s-suara ini...

jiyoung mendongak dan mendapati dihadapannya seorang bayi 1 tahun berdiri dihadapannya menggapai-gapai wajah Jiyoung,bayi namja yang sehat dan tampan...tunggu,ada bayangan di belakang bayi itu. Dengan gerak lambat kedua wajah itu saling bertemu dan seolah semua kupu-kupu di dunia ini terbang mengitari keduanya menimbulkan perasaan sangat hangat dan penuh sensasi aneh.

"nah... Kwon shin jae,dokter ini adalah Appa-mu" bidadari itu tersenyum memberikan bayi Shinjae ke pangkuan Jiyoung. Yeoja itu mengelus pipi Jiyoung lembut membuat semburat merah di pipi Jiyoung.

"Aku adalah kebahagiaanmu bukan?"

-end-

#jambak rambut#

Inilah happy ending! Yeiyy!

RCL CHINGUreviewwww pweaseee

go DARAGON!

huft...


End file.
